


Accidently in family

by sofi_cerise



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad est papa. Enfin presque. (pré Chad/Karin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidently in family

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais une kid!fic avec Chad, je voulais du fluff... Parce que Chad mérite plein de fluff et un bébé !

Chad se réveilla sans se rappeler de son rêve. Il savait juste que c'était quelque chose de triste. De très triste : des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Et puis il le sentit : tout contre lui, tout près de son ventre. Le jeune homme se redressa pour voir le bébé. Chad l'embrassa et se rendormi en serrant ce petit être qui venait d'être abandonné contre lui.  
  
oOoOo

En sortant du lycée, Yuzu et Karin discutaient de leurs devoirs respectifs et du week-end qui commençait quand la brunette se rappela :  
-Papa a oublié le lait hier ! Je fais un détour au magasin ! Fais attention, hein ?  
-Karin, nous avons 17 ans maintenant ! Je peux traverser toute seule !  
Comme Yuzu riait, Karin lui tira la langue avant de revenir sur ses pas. Avant d'entrer dans le magasin, elle aperçu son reflet sur les grandes portes vitrées. Elle sera les dents. Elle ne s'aimait pas. Karin aurai donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le corps de Tatsuki ! Mince, musclée, elle pouvait continuer à faire le sport qu'elle aimait, elle au moins ! Karin avait du abandonner le football. Oh, elle était un des meilleurs éléments du club de tir à l'arc mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de détester sa poitrine trop présente et ses hanches trop féminines. Elle entra dans le magasin en soupirant et se dirigea d'un pas de robot vers le rayons frais. Quand elle eu prit les trois bouteilles de lait, elle se dirigea vers les caisses mais une silhouette familière la fit s’arrêter.  
Chad n'avait pas vraiment changé : toujours aussi grand, aussi musclé, aussi métis. Avec des chemises aussi voyantes.

_Merde. Merde. Merde. Arrête de battre aussi vite, espèce de cœur stupide ! C'était y'a longtemps. J'ai oublié. Tourné la page. Y'a même le capitaine de l'équipe de basket qui est mignon et qui m'a proposé un ciné et ...._

Mais malgré ce qu'elle se martelait, ses pas la conduire devant ce qu'elle aurai voulu fuir.  
Comme à chaque fois.  
Après tout, ils n'habitaient pas si loin que ça et ils se croisaient régulièrement, se saluant d'un hochement de tête, échangeant parfois quelques mots.Alors qu'elle allait dire bonjour, elle remarqua contre son torse un bébé emmitouflé dans un tissu .  
Le regard de l'adolescente alla du bébé au visage de Chad. Plusieurs fois. Mais elle ne posa pas de question. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait (« la marche berce le bébé, ce détour est le bienvenu »), Karin proposa simplement :  
\- Tu aimes l'okonomiyaki ?  
  
C'est comme ça que Chad se retrouva avec la sœur d'Ichigo entrain de cuisiner dans sa kitchenette pendant qu'il donnait un bain au bébé. Karin avait donné les bouteilles de lait à sa sœur en disant qu'elle rentrerait tard. Yuzu lui avait sourit comme l'aurai fait leur propre mère.  
En entrant dans le studio de Chad, Karin avait vu sur la table basse un livre neuf mais déjà débordant de marque-pages annotés : _J'élève mon enfant._ Il y avait aussi deux paquets de couches, quelques vêtements de tout-petit et des biberons.  
Le métis lui avait dit qu'il avait mesuré et pesé le bébé pour comparer avec une courbe standard et en déduire qu'il devait avoir six ou sept mois.

Alors que Karin battait les œufs, elle proposa :  
-Et Haku ? Tu en penses quoi ?  
Assis à même le sol, la bassine d'eau entre ses grandes jambes, Chad regarda le bébé et prononça le prénom plusieurs fois, comme pour se faire à la sonorité. Deux grand yeux d'un bleu tellement clair qu'ils étaient presque blanc le fixèrent et le tout petit garçon gazouilla. Lorsque le métis répondit à l'adolescente que Haku était un très joli prénom, elle pu entendre son sourire dans sa voix.  
Enfin le petit être fut essuyé et habillé pendant que Karin lui préparait un biberon. Chad s'assit sur une chaise, Haku dans ses bras :  
-J'ai été voir Urhahara. Il... va lui faire des papiers.  
-Il n'est pas humain, hein ?  
-Pas vraiment. Sa mère oui. Mais son père... quelque chose comme un Arrancar. Urahara n'a pas su, ou pas voulu, me le dire.

L'adolescente regarda les yeux trop clairs du bébé qui gazouillait alors que Chad lui grattouillait le ventre.  
-Tu crois que Haku est aveugle ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il suit ma main du regard...  
-Il se focalise peut être sur l’énergie ? » Réalisant soudain quelque chose, elle changea complètement de sujet : « HEY ! Mais comment tu vas faire pour ton travail ?!  
-J'ai vu avec mademoiselle Suzuki, il y a une place pour lui. C'est d’ailleurs elle qui m'a donné les habits, la bassine et le thermomètre.  
Karin alla caresser la tête de Haku et lui chuchota :  
-Tu as de la chance ! Ton papa travaille dans une crèche géniale ! Il faudra juste voir à pas manger les autres petits garçons ni les petites filles, d'accord ?  
Haku gazouilla et Chad leva les yeux au plafond. Enfin, il murmura :  
-Et je ne suis pas son père.  
-C'est toi qui t'en occupe maintenant ! Tu es son papa ! Et en tant que papa nouvellement promu, tu vas me faire plaisir et manger cette omelette !  
Alors que le jeune homme berçait Haku et que Karin le servait, lui, une forme noire entra par le fenêtre restée ouverte.  
  
-KESTA FAIS A MA PETITE SOEUR ?!  
-Techniquement, grand frère, JE lui ai fais une omelette.  
-Karin, c'est pas le ...  
L'adolescente donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son frère pour le faire taire.  
-Chut ! Haku s'est endormi !  
Ichigo grogna entre ses dents :  
-Yuzu m'a dit qu'elle vous a vu partir ensemble ! Avec un bébé ! Merde, Chad ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Et pourquoi y'a ma sœur qui y est mêlée ?!

Chad raconta alors comment il avait trouvé le bébé, ce qu'avait dit Urahara et vaguement ce qu'il envisageait pour les prochains jours. Mais Ichigo se contenta de soulever les épaules d'un air mauvais :  
-Je répète : pourquoi Karin ?! Hime, Tatsuki, ta patronne... T'as plein de femmes autour de toi, non ?!  
Chad planta ses yeux si noirs dans ceux de son ami. Il avait l'air blessé, et il l'était certainement :  
-Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.  
Le visage du rouquin se décomposa et il se gratta la nuque :  
-Merde... il s'agit de ma petite sœur... J'ai pas réfléchis. J'aurai pas du m’énerver.  
-Le jour où tu réfléchiras avant de t’énerver, ça sera l'annonce de l'apocalypse.  
Ichigo se mit à rire à la remarque de Chad. Karin toussota, impatiente :  
-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je suis toujours là et l'okonomiyaki va refroidir...  
-Bon, ben... Je vous laisse pour aller consoler le paternel.  
-Je fais du baby-sitting ! C'est tout ! On ne vous a pas encore envoyé de faire part que je sache, non ?!  
-C'est le « encore » de ta phrase qui est inquiétant... » remarqua Chad en souriant.  
Karin le fusilla du regard pendant que son frère sautait par la fenêtre.  
-Comme si papa était pas assez protecteur...  
-Une famille, ça sert à ça. A se protéger les uns les autres. A s'aimer et trouver les ressources nécessaires pour être heureux.  
  
FIN


End file.
